


Megkönnyebbülés

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: „Szégyellem ezt mondani, de megkönnyebbültem.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953
Kudos: 1





	Megkönnyebbülés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552979) by Pineapple Bacardi. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon
> 
> Bétázta: Judy T

– Alighanem pihenned kellene – mondja Arthur csendesen. Merlin rápillant a hercegre, aki a tűz mellett ül, egy serleget tartva a kezében, és a magasra csapó lángnyelveket bámulja. – Elvégre a halálodon voltál. – Merlin először nem felel, csak elveszi Arthur hanyagul az ágyra dobott köpenyét, majd a szekrénybe teszi azt.

– Jól vagyok – feleli aztán hasonlóan halk hangon, mintha mindketten ódzkodnának attól, hogy hangosan beszéljenek. A gyász, ami az egész kastélyba beette magát, szinte kézzel tapintható körülöttük. A lovagok Lancelot vesztét gyászolják, Merlin pedig egészen addig Gwen mellett maradt, míg a lány összes könnye fel nem száradt, s végre képes volt elaludni. Most látja az Arthur arcán végigszántó bűntudatot, aminek okozója, hogy a herceg már tudja: Lancelot magával vitte esküjét a sírba… és az ábrázata ettől jóval korosabbnak tűnik, mint amilyennek valójában lennie kellene.

– Nem emlékszem rá, hogy elájultam volna – szólal meg Arthur elhaló hangon, majd feláll, és leteszi a serlegét az asztalra. Merlin megdermed, és csak mered a szekrénybe, miközben a keze szinte hozzáfagy az inghez, amit épp kivenni készült. – A Cailleach kész volt feláldozni engem, úgyhogy nem értem, miért támadt rám.

Merlin nem felel semmit.

Hallja, ahogy Arthur mögé lép, de nem fordul meg, hogy az arcába nézhessen. – Volt egy pillanat, közvetlenül az után, hogy felébredtem, mikor azt hittem, tényleg megtetted – mondja a herceg.

Merlin kifújja az addig benn tartott levegőt. – Azt hiszem, ki kellene cserélnem az ágyneműt – mondja, mert semmi jobb nem jut az eszébe. A szája teljesen kiszáradt.

Arthur hangja nagyon közelről szól. – Merlin, figyelsz te rám?

– Igen – suttogja a varázsló, hiszen hogy is ne figyelne rá? Mindent Arthurért tesz, érte él – azért, hogy megvédhesse őt, a jövendőbeli királyt, a világ szörnyűségeitől. Merlin megfordul, és a szemébe néz. Arthur arca árnyékba borul; az egyetlen fényt a kandallótűz, és a Merlin által meggyújtott néhány gyertya adja. – Figyelek.

– Egy pillanatra azt hittem, feláldoztad magad, hogy megmentsd az életem – mondja Arthur –, de aztán megláttalak, és rájöttem, mit tett Lancelot. – Hangosan kifújja a levegőt, kezével a hajába szánt, a szeme elsötétül. – És szégyellem ezt mondani, de megkönnyebbültem. Megkönnyebbültem, mert legalább te életben maradtál.

– Arthur – sóhajt fel Merlin.

– Milyen emberré tesz ez engem? – kérdi Arthur, és hallani lehet, mennyire dühös önmagára. – Mégis milyen ember érez megkönnyebbülést egy bajtársa halála felett? – Egy futó pillanatig Arthur olyan megtörtnek látszik, mintha valami hatalmas, szörnyű igazságtalanságot követett volna el… Az ábrázata egyáltalán nem tetszik Merlinnek.

– Hagyd abba – sziszegi a fiú, hirtelen maga is feldühödve, miközben megragadja Arthur karját. – Ne büntesd magad ezért.

Merlin mérges, mert felismeri a gondolatot Arthur tekintetében, a gondolatot, hogy Arthur boldogan megtenné ismét – hagyná, hogy Lancelot feláldozza magát –, mert ez azt jelentené, hogy Merlinnek nem kell meghalnia. A varázsló tudja. Tudja, mert olyan sokszor érezte már ezt ő is. Ezt a folyamatos, fenyegető érzést, ami arra sarkallja, hogy bármire képes legyen Arthurért. Álmodott már róla, hogy a varázserejével mindent és mindenkit elpusztít, aki arra vetemedne, hogy elvegye tőle a herceget, aki bántani merészelné őt.

Arthur lepillant Merlin erősen szorító kezeire, és a fiú csak ekkor ébred rá, hogy mit csinál, hogy milyen közel kerültek egymáshoz. – Megtettem volna, tudod? Odaadtam volna magam a Cailleach-nek – szólal meg Arthur, egyenesen Merlin szemébe nézve, mintegy kihívásként.

– Tudom – bólint Merlin, hiszen jobban érti, mint ahogy azt Arthur sejtené. – Ahogy én is.

Arthur ismét ránéz, és a szeme halványan kitágul, mintha ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottak volna; hogy egy napon ez az egymás megvédésére irányuló felelőtlen vágy lesz mindkettejük veszte. Arthur kissé előrehajol, a szemei egyszerre nagyon sötétek, és Merlin csak várja a pillanatot, amiről tudja, hogy sosem fog eljönni – hiszen Arthur is biztosan tisztában van vele, hogy nem kellene még bonyolultabbá tenniük a dolgokat, még akkor sem, ha Merlin szeretné, olyan veszettül szeretné...

– Ideje menned – mondja végül Arthur rekedt hangon, majd hátrál egy lépést, és a tekintetét elfordítja Merlin arcáról. – Távozhatsz.

Merlin lassan bólint, kifújja a benn tartott levegőt, majd az ajtó felé indul – és közben eltöpreng azon, hogy a mellkasát hasogató fájdalom vajon el fog e csitulni valaha is.


End file.
